dragonlegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Legion Wiki:Preset Actions
Preset Actions Attention Dragoons! Most of you may have noticed that your heroes seem to randomly attack and/or revive during a battle. This is not a bug, and in fact, it is not even random. Let me do my best to explain why this was implemented, and how it works. (Tl;dr found at the bottom) What are Preset Actions and Why Have Them? Present actions refer to the attack that will take place every league battle without the player needing to do anything. Every player will perform 1 attack every battle for 0 MP without the requirement of attending the battle or tapping any buttons. This mechanic was put into place so that all players have the ability to perform combos and enjoy a real battle. No one likes battling 1 attack - 0 attacks. This mechanic allows all battles that take place to have a more "real effect". If you are in an active guild battling against an active guild, this just means you get a FREE attack per battle! How EXACTLY are these Preset Actions Working? As stated earlier, EVERY player will perform 1 attack per battle. This happens on a scheduled timer. If you are set to perform your action and you are dead, your hero will automatically revive (with 50% hp) to perform their action. Feel free to work this into your strategy, if need be. Action Timers Actions will take place every 10 minutes, per team, per position. Action orders always go from Lowest BP to Highest BP, meaning players from lower ranks/BP will perform their actions earlier in the battle, while players with higher rank/BP will perform their actions later in the battle. Warriors (For both teams) First Action - One team's warriors will perform their actions 8 minutes into battle, and every 10 minutes thereafter. (8, 18, 28, 38, 48) In the above example, the lowest ranked warrior at the bottom of the screen will perform their action at the 8 minute mark, while the highest ranked warrior at the top of the screen will perform their action at the 48 minute mark. First Action - The other team's warriors will perform their action 12 minutes into battle, and every 10 minutes thereafter. (12, 22, 32, 42, 52) In the example above,he lowest ranked warrior at the bottom of the screen will perform their action at the 12 minute mark, while the highest ranked warrior at the top of the screen will perform their action at the 52 minute mark. Archers/Tamers (For both teams) Similar to the above warriors, lower ranked Archers/Tamers will begin performing actions at the 10 or 14 minute mark (depending on what side you are on), and 10 minutes each thereafter. Hopefully this was as clear as possible. Feel free to comment on the MSG board post for Questions/Comments/Concerns! Tl;dr: The game will now perform one attack for you per battle (without using your mp!). This will happen to different players, in 10 minute intervals, until all players have performed one attack. If you are dead when it's your turn, you revive to attack. - GM Zoser